Marissa Wompler's Birthday Pool Party Live
'"Marissa Wompler's Birthday Pool Party Live" '''is episode 238 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Marissa Wompler (Jessica St. Clair), Seth Wompler (Brian Huskey), Miss Listler and Kimmy (Lennon Parham), Eric "Gutterballs" Gutterman and Kareem (Jason Mantzoukas), and Danielle Bartiromo and Katie Wong (Melissa Rauch). "Marissa Wompler's Birthday Pool Party Live" was released August 12, 2013. Official Earwolf page __TOC__ Earwolf Synopsis WOMP IT UP! We’re celebrating Marissa Wompler’s 17th Birthday Party LIVE from the Marina Del Rey condo HOA common area pool with Miss Listler, Marissa’s step dad Dr. Seth Wompler, and Eric “Gutterballs” Gutterman. It’s all fun in the sun until Marissa’s arch nemesis Danielle Bartiromo crashes the pool party. Grab yourself a tea, join us on the platform above the pool, and womp up the jamz! Catching Up with Marissa This episode takes place at Marissa Wompler's 17th birthday party at the Marina del Rey condo HOA common area pool, two days after Marissa's 17th birthday. Marissa tells us Seth changed his name to Wompler when he married her mother, even though this was her ex-husband's name. Gutterballs tells Scott about taking Marissa to prom because Stacy McNichols had shingles and he didn't want to take someone in a wheelchair to prom. Marissa had planned on taking a listener to prom but there were visa issues. Gutterballs asked her at 2 AM if she would go with him as friends. Marissa mentions she has alopecia, although she does have a lot of hair around her nipples. Danielle Bartiromo Danielle Bartiromo makes an uninvited appearance with her Asian crew. Marissa talks of the time she and Gutterballs scissored ("two scissors make a right"). Danielle talks about getting her period early, motorboating, finger-blasting, and sexually-transmitted diseases. Marissa misses her saying she has been pregnant, as she was too busy shouting into the mic. Marissa questions Danielle about where Gutterballs has put his man-chanical pencil, but thankfully they never had sex. Marissa tells Danielle to leave. Scott apologizes for being under her spell; Marissa says, "That's not your fault. Her tits have magical powers." Seth is introduced and talks about Danielle's tiny feet, snipers being the most whimsical soldiers, and Listler's gross feet. Scott asks about the story of when Listler saw Seth's naked buttocks, as originally told on the Christmas Womptacular, which brings up the current state of their attraction to each other. Listler says she's over Seth. Listler's New Love and Gutterballs' Betrayal Listler announces that Seth and Diane's baby (Marissa's mom is pregnant) might be her baby, due to some information she gleaned from the fertility clinic where her and Diane's eggs are stored. She also states that she has had many ectopic pregnancies and also one son, August. Listler introduces her new lover, Kareem. He and Listler met at Kareem's 7-Eleven, after Listler was banned from the store. Marissa discovers Gutterballs, Danielle, and two of Danielle's Asian friends (Kimmy and Katie Wong) fooling around in the pool pump room, but it turns out Gutterballs doesn't love Danielle OR Marissa, he loves one of the Asian girls, Katie. Then Gutterballs reveals that he told Marissa at prom that he loved her but she turned him down, so he moved on to Katie. Even though he really cares about Marissa, he's been having a summer-long three-way with Danielle and Katie. The episode ends with a surprise proposal from Kareem, and Miss Listler makes a huge revelation -- she's a man! Then the platform they've all been standing on collapses. List of Recurring Jokes *'Man-chanical Pencil: '''A lot of talk about what Gutterballs has been doing with his Man-chanical Pencil. Trivia This episode was voted #2 in the Best of 2013. Category:Episodes